It is desirable to achieve a higher dynamic contrast ratio in a display device so that a better visual effect can be achieved. However, in conventional display devices using a LED backlight or Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) backlight, the backlight is set at a maximum brightness no matter what the brightness of the frames are. This setting consumes a great amount of power as well as causes poor dynamic contrast ratio.